Guardian Angel
by FireDragon218
Summary: The final battle is arriving soon and Murtagh figures out a way to get around the scarring protection that Eragon has. We get to know Murtagh's thoughts and what happens in the final battle? What choice will Murtagh make? Authors Notes ADDED
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel

Song By: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Fic by: FireDragon218

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Serenity and the name Emerald.

We see inside the feelings of Murtagh when he finally finds a way to scar Eragon and what happens during the final battle.

_When I see your smile _

_Tears run down my face I can't replace _

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out _

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul _

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

The water rippled at the soft whisper of the ancient language. "_draumr kópa._" Seconds past till the perfect face of the young rider appeared. Only a few characteristics of his once human facial expression were left. How could the elves have altered his looks? Of course he knew. To defeat the king. Now, also to defeat him. Hazel eyes that were framed with his dark brown locks watched the younger rider who had been upon his mind since the battle at the Burning Plains. The sight of his bother's shock stricken face and the feeling of hatred and anger that radiated off of him made the pit of his stomach flip.

When he was spirited away by the twins, his mind began to be maladapted by those two and once he came before Galbatorix, his mind barriers were ripped apart with one attack from the powerful dark magic from the king. His thoughts began to change on the out-take of the war and who was right and wrong. The king gotten through enough to cause confusion in his mind but not convince him to stay here willingly. On the Burning Plains he had spoken to Eragon about the things that had been altered in his mind. From the hateful words that Eragon said to him made an even larger cloud of confusion to lay over his mind,

The ripples over the water reflected off his face as Murtagh continued to watch his younger brother who wore an emotionless mask over his expressions. All Murtagh wished for was to see Eragon make some sort of notion to what he was thinking or feeling. He only had a few moments for the spell to work and he wanted to see any emotion upon his brother's face instead of hate, anger, sadness, or betrayal. A sound outside his room door tore his vision from the pool of water to look at the door. If he was caught doing this he would be putting Eragon in grave danger since for some reason, Galbatorix had not figured out how to scar Eragon with the shield around him. Murtagh hadn't even noticed how tense he had become at the sound. It just ended up being someone passing by. He looked back at the water.

Eragon's expressions suddenly had changed. A small smile played at his lips before it became a true smile that he had seen Eragon wear upon his face many times before. He would never see it again in person though. They were enemies now and they could not be the brothers they wanted to be, or the friends they used to be. The sight of the smile started to eat at Murtagh's inner self and caused the feeling of dampness around his eyes. He fought the urge to have a tear fall from his eyes. He watched the scarring slowly begin to fade but it was clear enough to see Eragon smile once more. A single drop fell into the water and rippled the vision of his brother. Murtagh spat a curse at his tear and was quick to suck down all the emotions that had flooded his system. He wasn't one to lose control of his emotions like that.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Getting up off his bed he moved through the large dark room he was given. He stopped by the window and looked down to see Thorn resting underneath his window. Near Thorn was a green dragon that was the same size of Thorn. Thinking of the green dragon seemed to trigger a knock at his door. Turning he saw it open to see the young rider step in. She entered and shut the door before approaching Murtagh.

"The eve of battle is near. Do you think he is ready?" He voice was soothing to his confused thoughts and hidden emotions. He understood what she said and shrugged.

"If he can get between us, I think he'll be ready. I doubt he can though." He looked over to the rider. "Serenity, you have to help keep me away from him. If I get to close, my oaths will take control and not hurting him will not be an option."

The green rider, Serenity, rested a hand on his shoulder. "I will try my hardest. Now I know sleep for you has been difficult but you need to rest."

Growling Murtagh rolled his eyes. A smirk came to Serenity's lips before walking to the door. "Sleep good, Murtagh."

The green rider would not confess the small feelings she had for Murtagh. She stepped through the door and shut it as Murtagh crawled back into his bed to sleep.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. _

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us _

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one _

Three days have past and the thorns of battle are sounded outside the castle walls. Serenity and Murtagh have suited up to wear their matching armor with their dragons. Murtagh has been pacing for almost an hour now out of nerve and fear for what he might end up doing to his brother. He might condemn him to a life of serving Galbatorix or death. He couldn't bare thinking of those outcomes. The dragon hold was suddenly filled with shouts of commands and movement. The orders had been sent that the Varden had began the attack and the rider's were needed in the air at this time. All the color from Murtagh's face was drained. Serenity quickly wrapped him up on a hug.

"Be safe my friend. Call me when you need help."

The embrace was a quick one. Serenity hurried towards her dragon, Emerald, as Murtagh mounted up on Thorn. He put his helm on his head and nodded to Serenity whom had down the same. Thorn and Emerald bellowed out in cries of battle as they shot out of the high dragon hold to see the plains surrounding the castle filled with armies clashing for what they believe in. Murtagh looked in the sky above the Varden to see the sapphire like star diving through the air with ease as she dodged worthless arrows. Her flame reached out and burnt a large section of the Empire's army. They had became stronger, it was obvious by their attacks and movements. Emerald and Serenity darted in front of them at an intense speed towards Eragon.

_'Serenity.'_

_'Yes Murtagh?'_

_'Go easy on him.'_

_'I was planning on it.'_

In a blink of an eye, the two dragons collided and their fight began. Eragon had been waiting for the attack and had already prepared an attack. Serenity noticed that if she went any easier she would surely be killed. Emerald attack with his tail and jaws snapped. Saphira snapped at Emerald and blocked the tail with her own tail. Her claws suddenly dug into Emerald's under stomach and threw him hurling towards the ground. Emerald's pained roar echoed over the battle as he tried to gain his flight back.

I_ will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Saphira dove down after them as if to deliver the final blow. Eragon aimed for Serenity. His new shining blue sword was drawn and ready to attack. He took a strike for Serenity but she blocked it with her own sword. She was actually much weaker than Eragon. She couldn't figure out how he could be so strong. Saphira snapped at Emeralds tail but was smacked hard as Emerald tried to stop their free fall.

_'Murtagh help!'_

Murtagh heard Serenity's cry but didn't move. He knew once he approached it would be all over for Eragon. The two dragons were still high above the ground and in the cloud but Murtagh couldn't believe what he just saw. Serenity ripped off her helm and fought without it. She removed her leg straps and blocked Eragon's attack which was suddenly lighter since she was a girl she presumed. Emerald thrashed and roared when Saphira had grabbed him with her claws when he wasn't expecting it. Serenity was thrown from Emerald as she was trying to get down to heal him. Both dragon and rider pommeled to the earth.

In a moment, Thorn was moving faster than he had ever moved in his life. They flew high above Eragon and Serenity so Thorn folded his wings and shot down like a bullet. Saphira had froze when she saw the red dragon coming towards her. Eragon looked up and drew his sword. The two were ready to grab hold of Thorn's neck when he passed but Murtagh held out his hand.

"Thrysta!"

Saphira and Eragon were shot back out of range as they flashed by. Murtagh saw Emerald was steadying somewhat to land without to much damage. Serenity on the other hand was almost to the ground and could not locate her magic. He knew that the magicians of the Varden were blocking them. Thorn dove underneath her and opened his wings. Holding out his arms, Murtagh caught her with only a few feet left between her and the ground. She had a sudden death grip upon Murtagh and was shaken somewhat. Emerald had landed on the ground and was bleeding. Thorn banked and flew by the down dragon. Murtagh dropped Serenity off next to her dragon before flying up to protect her from Eragon's attacks. He knew what would happen now and he was going to do this.

Saphira and Eragon had returned to their attack positions and were ready to attack them. Saphira growled in a challenging way. Thorn growled back as Murtagh pulled off his helm to be able to fight better. Eragon and Saphira took a brave move and darted towards them, Thorn flew up and barrel rolled so their sword crashed together. Saphira shot up then flipped back down on-top of Thorn who tried to move higher above them. Soon they were miles above the battle and clouds separated the site of the ground. The air was cold as the two riders and dragons fought it out. Murtagh was trying to keep a space between them so he might be able to flee when Galbatorix came out.

Eragon was tired of this game of mouse and wasn't able to handle fighting Murtagh any longer. He knew Murtagh would be all over them once Galbatorix joined so he decided to try a new learned skill. He was going to pull energy from Murtagh, but leave enough so he could stay alive but not cause a problem. Eragon held out his hand towards Murtagh and Thorn before casting his spell.

"Huildr!"

Thorn suddenly couldn't move as Eragon and Saphira were suddenly upon them. Eragon almost had a blow upon Murtagh but was blocked barely by his sword. Murtagh and Eragon were mere inches from one another. Eragon had a serious and anger filled eyes that bore into his soul. Eragon then muttered words Murtagh had never heard before but figured out what they meant as the energy from him was being sucked out. The magic that was being appiled to him made his skin burn making him to cry out suddenly. Eragon, not knowing the side affect of the magic let it go and stared in shock at Murtagh who was wide eyed. Thorn hissed and smoke rolled out of his nostrils.

"What was that?!"

Murtagh yelled at Eragon not understanding it. It was a very good advantage that he could use against the king when he came out.

"I'm not going to let you or the other rider get in the way of this victory!"

Eragon spat at him.

"We have no wish to get in the way but we have no choice! I have explained this to you as well as I can!"

Murtagh yelled back. Eragon went to say something but Murtagh cut him off.

"It has eaten at me for ever! My thoughts are confused and jumbled! I do not wish to be on the other side of you! I want to be a brothers with you but that can never happen until Galbatorix is killed."

Eragon was quick to snap at him.

"You should be able to choose what you do! He does not have that hold on anyone!"

"Eragon you have no idea what the power of your true name is do you! We are bound to him till he is dead or we are kil-"

His sentences was cut off by a distressed yell into his mind.

_'He's here! Murtagh Galbatorix is coming!'_

Murtagh cursed out loud and looked through the clouds not finding the black dragon. He turned towards Eragon and yelled at him to move since Galbatorix flew up from under him.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart _

_Please don't throw that away _

_Cuz I'm here for you _

_Please don't walk away, _

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay _

"Eragon!"

Murtagh yelled as he heard the distressed yelp come from his younger brother. Thorn growled and sped off towards Galbatorix to pull him away from Saphira. Eragon barely had blocked a paralyzing blow from the king. Looking at the king he saw the evil grin and evil intentions in his eyes.

"We meet finally, Eragon. I have learned much about you from your brother's easily accessible thoughts."

Eragon grunted shoved Galbatorix's black blade away from his own. Saphira was dealing with her own battle, in trying to kick the larger and stronger dragon who was wrapping its claws around her own to try and pull her from the skies.

The battle below seemed to freeze as all the warriors saw the freighting picture above them. Nasuada shrieked as she saw Eragon battling the king and seeing the red dragon hurling towards the two. Roran, who was back at the camp with the newly saved Katrina saw his brother with the black dragon and jumped up in horror. Katrina joined him and watched the freighting scene that was taking place.

The red dragon hurled towards the scene towards the black dragon. Thorn had his jaws ready to grab hold of the large tail of Shuirkan. Teeth almost had hold of it to before Galbatorix shoved him away and snarled.

"You would do well not to try and assist unless you are upon my side! Which you will!"

Murtagh's free will was wrapped up in Galbatorix's iron mental grasp, forcing him to turn and attack Eragon. Murtagh fought with his mind and strength and all viewers would be able to tell as Thorn thrashed about but it did no good. As if to teach the Red Rider a lesson, Galbatorix pulled away and made Murtagh attack instead.

In fear Eragon and Saphira flipped through the air to get away from the rider and dragon but it was to no help as Thorn unwilling clamped down upon her tail giving her no steering through the air. An angry growl echoed through the air and seemed to shatter many of the soldiers' hope and wills but Arya and Nasuada forced them to stay and fight with all their might.

Murtagh was shaking from the effort he was making not to attack his brother. With his sword drawn he striked out at Eragon who barely blocked it. Murtagh never looked Eragon in the eye in fear of anger or hatered. The two entangled dragons were diving towards the earth now as neither of them had control of their flight patterns. Eragon was losing his grip on his newly made blue blade. Through the swords he felt the shakes from his brother.

"Murtagh."

Eragon said only loud enough for him to here and not to long to keep his concentration upon the two swords. Grunting Murtagh's head raised to look up at Eragon. He had been thinking quickly about what were the choices of the outcome. Eragon's eyes filled with understanding of Murtagh's helpless position and tried harder to shove him away. Galbatorix hovered high above of the falling dragons as he held Murtagh's will. He hadn't noticed the small amount he was losing back to Murtagh.

Seeing Eragon's look and feeling the small amount of will he had been granted with he got a hold of it and loosened the attack but didn't let go.

"Eragon. I can pull away but once I do I will not be able to do it again."

His eyes landed upon the arrows upon Eragon's back and the bow. Seeing where his eyes were going Eragon shook his head.

"NO! You do not except me to do that!"

"Shut up Eragon!"

He yelled at him silencing him.

"Its that or lose. You can not compete with Galbatorix and me at the same time! Serenity and Emerald are friends to you and will join you and the Varden once he is dead."

Murtagh yelled and almost choked on his own words. He was not one to want to give up life. He had lived and served Galbatorix instead of dying. Now he was condemning himself and Thorn to death. He felt Eragon resistance against the idea. he shook his head not answering his older brother.

"Wiol pömnuria ilian Shur'tugal."

They shoved away and sped as far as possible away before a roar of anger echoed through the air.

"No!" Eragon yelled knowing it was going to happen sooner than he wanted. Galbatorix sped towards Murtagh who was fighting to keep hold of his free will. It was slipping from him as he winced in pain as the mental battle began to eat through him. He looked over at Eragon and yelled.

"Eragon!"

Saphira snapped as Eragon and her went through their quick conversation before Eragon snapped an arrow into his bow string and aimed but did not release as he lined it up for his brother, his friend. He could not let go of the Elvish arrow knowing it would make contact with his brother. Galbatorix was hurling towards Murtagh now as he continued to try and hold his will.

"Do it now Eragon!"

His eyes snapped close as the arrow flew through the air. Watching the arrow come Thorn entered Murtagh's mind.

_'It was an honor to be your dragon, Murtagh.'_

_'I will miss you, Thorn.'_

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill _

_And I know I'll be ok _

_Though my skies are turning gray _

A sicking thud was heard with a sudden yell of pain added with a roar of agony. The world seemed to fall silent as the Red shimmering dragon and rider fell through the air towards the ground pulsing with wanted pain. The surrounding warriors watched the terrible sight. Serenity yelled out as did Nasuada did from the Varden's side. Katrina had her head buried in Roran's chest as she watched the rider she didn't even know falling towards the ground.

Eragon's eyes opened with tears filling them. Putting his bow back he drew his sword and they sped towards Galbatorix with renewed strength. When they collided with the shocked king Eragon struck out at him with his sword with a force he didn't even know he had in him.

"I will kill you for condemning my brother to his fate!"

Galbatorix growled and fought back harder.

"You are the owner of the arrow."

"He gave himself so I can kill you! I will not let his actions be in vein!"

His attacks doubled as they flew high into the sky. Clouds gathered over the field as rain fell over the riders as they fought for the Empire, for pride, for friends. The sound of metal against metal, ancient words and cursed dark words were yelled as they fought in the way riders should. Dragons doing manuvers that seemed impossible as their riders slashed at the other rider and dragon. The fight raged on and on as they both began to fade in strength. Eragon had left a large gash upon Galbatorix's arm and leg as himself had many cuts and burns upon him. Their dragons were no better. Ripped and bruised but never gave in.

Using the gsah to his advantage, Eragon casted a spell towards the injured limb and caused blood to pour from the wound. The intense pain distracted the king for a split second, all Eragon needed. Saphira dug through the armor of the black dragon and Eragon dug straight through the worn armor into the heart of the king. The blue blade was coated in crimson that shown in the rain clouds. The black dragon and rider fell through the air as Eragon held up his bloody sword and cried out in victory. The grounds below echoed with similar cries. Eragon's happiness only lasted a few moments as he saw the red dragon upon the battle field below.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Landing Eragon vaulted from Saphira and ran towards Thorn, ripping off his armor as he went. Once he reached the dragon he cut the bands that held Murtagh to the saddle. He was leaning against Thorn's neck as Eragon gently pulled him from the saddle and to the ground. Sitting upon the ground with Murtagh leaning against him. His chest rose barely as his hazel eyes looked up at Eragon. They were clouded with a light haze and damp with tears that refused to fall. A crowd formed around them but Eragon didn't notice. Reaching for the arrow he pulled it from his brother's lower shoulder and was welcomed by wince and a whimper which he had never heard his brother give before. Eragon pressed his hand against the deep wound before muttering ancient language.

"Wáise heill!"

The skin knitted its self together and the bleeding stopped. The haze rested in Murtagh's eyes as he watched his brother's tears run down his cheeks. Serenity and Nasuada joined the crowd around the two. Murtagh drew a shallow breath and looked over at Thorn who's head was close to him. He reached over and brushed his hand against Thorn's nose before looking at Eragon.

"Be safe. My brother."

Murtagh and Thorn drew their final breaths together then left the world of the living and to the world of the forever living.

Tears fell freely from Eragon's eyes as he held his brother and whispered.

"Goodbye, brother."

On the side Nasuada and Serenity let their tears fall for their friend who had chosen his fate to grant the world with peace. Most would say Eragon was the victor of the battle and many would tell him so. Eragon would always reply.

"No it was Murtagh, my brother."

I sat there for ever not knowing if I should kill Murtagh or not... The ending was cheesy but that is how it is. Plz Review with your comments. Thanks

FireDragon218


	2. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes**

----------

Well let me say, since I'v posted this short story, I haven't read it. Today I read the very appreciated reviews and I noticed that they all were on the same lines as great job, amazing, and magnificent. That triggered me to go back and re-read the story myself. let me tell you, this may sound corny and ridiculous since I wrote it; I cried. I mean great goodness I didn't know I wrote it that good... Or what I call good for myself. If I were to judge all my other few stories, this is the best from me at the moment. Well with that I'm going to answer the reviews here also.

------------

1

Song of the Storm

That was . . . magnificent. Gut wrenching, but magnificent.

- - - - - - - - -

2

burnbabyburn123

Beautiful story I really hope they don't kill off Murtagh in the last book but you showed it honourably and fantastically. Hopefully the book will be as well written as this. Thank you dearly for posting. you made my day!

Leigh x

- - - - - - - - -

Lady Shana

OMG how sad! cry

I dont want to see him die!!

But you did an amazing job, really!

well done!!

--------------------------

1

Thank you for the review. I never knew I could write sad stories. So I guess I can. lol

Firedragon218

- - - - - - - - - -

2

Thanks thanks and thanks. I hope they don't kill him off either but I just found that if he died, it would make a good but sad story. It also helps all those not sure if they love him or not, love him. hahaha

Firedragon218

- - - - - - - - - -

3

If they kill him off in the book I will be so upset I'm not sure what I'm going to do. But it does make a good plot. Thanks for the view.

Firedragon218

-------------------------

Well I'd like to add a little more of my opinion on Murtagh. From the way he was in the book when he met Eragon, it made him seem like he was fully on Gaby's side and that gives most the impression that he should be killed. I believe that the way I portrayed him would be the best way for him to feel about the choices that he ahd been faced with. That is all me though so you are welcome to disagree.

For everyone who read the story, I'd like to thank you.

FireDragon218


End file.
